


Ships in the night

by Ellabee15



Series: Stormy Weather [13]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a person meets the love of their life at the wrong time. And sometimes the other person doesn't feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships in the night

He came to the institute one bright spring day. The sun was shining and the first flowers were poking out of the ground. Ororo was sitting underneath the tree when a car pulled up and a boy with a blindfold over his eyes practically ran out, stumbling. Ororo looked up from her book and watched with curiosity as he jerked away from the man who came out of the car. Charles rolled up to the arrival. He exchanged words with the adult. Then turned his eyes to Ororo.

Come here please. He said, motioning her over. She calmly got up and walked towards them.

"This is Scott Summers." He said, motioning to the blindfolded boy. "Scott, I'd like you to meet Ororo Munroe, one of my students." 

Scott crossed his arms and stuck his chin out and turned away from them. "Whatever." He muttered. 

Ororo put a hand on her hip and looked Scott up and down. Even without being able to see his eyes she could tell he was attractive; she could also tell he was a jerk. Still, everyone reacted to their mutations differently. 

"Ororo will show around." Charles said. 

"Don't think she can show me much of anything." Scott muttered. 

"Well then," Ororo said. "You'd better pay attention." She reached out her hand, grabbing his arm. Walking him into the mansion, she said. "This is the entrance." 

"It's gorgeous." Scott muttered, wrenching his arm out of Ororo's grasp. Ororo sighed. Most of the students were outside so they had almost the entire house to themselves. 

"It is." She agreed. "The floors are made of polished wood. There's an enormous staircase with large stained glasses windows on the landing. She pulled him over to the bottom of the stairs. "Put your head up." She whispered. "You can feel the sun on your face." 

Scott exhaled loudly then did as she said. She saw him relax slightly; a small smile stole over his face before it set back into a hard line. Jerking away, he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. The blindfold slipped and he quickly clapped his hand over his eyes, shaking. Ororo knelt in front of him. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." He grumbled, pulling away. Ororo ignored him and adjusted his blindfold. Scott lowered his hands. 

"So. What's your mutation?" She asked. 

"I shoot...these beams of light out of my eyes." he said. "They destroy everything in their path." He drew his knees up. "You must..." He chuckled, "think I'm some type of monster." 

Ororo considered him. Then said softly. "Follow me." She took his hand and stood. 

"Where are we going?" Scott asked. 

"To the roof." Ororo said. "Stairs." She warned as they began climbing. 

It was slow going, but they eventually made it to the top.

"When I first came here." Ororo said. "I was terrified of sleeping under a roof. Small spaces made me..." She shuddered at the memory. "The professor knew that, so he made this area up here." She led him over to a small corner of the roof where an area, covered with a glass roof. She ducked inside. "Mind your head." She said. Scott came in. "There's pillows on the ground." Ororo said, sitting down and patting the space next to her. Scott slowly sank to the ground, tumbling on one of the pillows. 

"Doesn't it get cold up here?" He asked. Ororo smiled. He was opening up; good. 

"Cold doesn't bother me." She said. "My mutation is weather manipulation." Scott snorted, Ororo raised an eyebrow. "Something funny?" 

"Just that I can level entire buildings with a glance and you think that being able to cause a few snow days makes you understand what I'm going through." He said, leaning back. 

Ororo crossed her legs and put her elbow on her knee, leaning on her hand and angling her face closer to Scott. The sky above them darkened, clouds rolled in and lightning struck the grounds. Thunder roared over head and a wind blew in, almost knocking over Scott. "What the hell?" He asked. 

"You can level a building?" She said, her voice light and conversational. "I can flood a city. strike a town with a bolt of lightning and set it aflame, I can create a tornado so big it might go to Oz and worst of all...sometimes it happens because I have a bad day." She closed her eyes and centered herself; clearing the storm. 

"I'm sorry." Scott murmured, fidgeting. 

"You'll find that everyone in this house has a story." Ororo said, putting her hand on Scott's. There was the thunder of urgent footfalls, then Logan burst onto the roof. He looked around, his claws out, then glared at Scott as he caught sight of him sitting next to Ororo. 

"Is this kid, bothering you, Ro?" He growled. Ororo shook her head. 

"I was just showing Scott what I could do." She said. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Scott followed her around. Because they were the same age, the professor put them in the same classes. Scott got better, once he realized he wasn't alone in adjusting to strange changes around him. Especially when Kurt showed  him his tail.  

"So..." Jean said, sitting next to Ororo under the tree where she was reading. "The new guy... he's kinda cute." 

Ororo raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't noticed." She said as she turned a page.

"Seriously?" Jean asked. "He basically only talks to you." 

"Jean." Ororo warned. "There are more important things in life than boys." She stood. "Like studying for this test tomorrow." 

Jean smirked.  _I've already got all the answers._

"You're not cheating off me again." Ororo said. "The professor will know." 

Jean huffed, looking over to the other side of the lake where Scott was walking over in their direction. When he saw Jean he froze. His eyes flickered nervously from her to Ororo. Ororo rolled her eyes and walked forward. "Your jaw is so near the ground," she whispered as she drew level with him, "I think you might have a new mutation." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks later the entire school was excitedly getting ready for a dance. 

"You excited?" Scott asked Ororo as they left their science class that day. 

"About what?" Ororo asked, straightening her stack of notebooks. 

"The...dance." Scott said slowly. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. Jean walked past them. Scott ducked out of her way, and cleared his throat again before continuing. "Are you...do you have someone to go with?" 

Ororo shook her head. She saw Jean pause at the end of the hall. She liked him; that much was clear. Jean liked Scott a lot. Ororo knew this just as much as she knew that should Scott ask her on a dance Jean would resignedly step aside and pretend that everything was fine. 

"Not right now." She said softly. "I should go to the library." She said quickly before Scott could say anything. "I have a project to finish." She ran. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night as Ororo fell asleep, she heard him...in the back of her mind. It was a whisper, a slight warning, but it was enough to send her into a tailspin. She was sweating, unable to sleep. Outside, thunder, lightning, winds and rain battered the institute. 

"What's wrong with her?" She heard Scott ask when he was blocked from entering her room the next morning. She didn't hear the professor's answer, but she heard him being lead away by Jean. 

"He's not here, Ororo." Charles said softly. 

"I heard him." She insisted, drawing her knees up to her chest, trying to fold herself into a tiny ball. "Just like every night in Cairo." She closed her eyes. "I just...I want to be free of him." 

Charles reached out his hand. Ororo hesitated, but slid her hand in his. 

She sniffed, feeling tears run down her cheeks. "I've really made a mess of things this time." She looked outside the window. 

"We haven't had enough rain this month." Charles said lightly. "My dear, no one expected you to be immediately cured." 

"It's been 3 years." She murmured. 

"Are you familiar with Post Traumatic Stress?" Charles murmured. "While the Shadow king might be gone, the memory of what he did will not disappear as easily." 

Ororo closed her eyes. "I was so sure I'd heard him." She whispered. She felt Charles squeezing her fingers. 

"You are strong. You will survive this." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because she missed her exams, the next couple of days saw Ororo taking make up tests. Scott was waiting for her outside her last class. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm crazy." Ororo said. Scott winced and took a step back. "There's no way I was thinking rationally when I signed up for Calculus." She explained quickly. Inside she was hurt; had Scott really turned from her so easily? 

"Can I ask...?" He hesitated. 

"You want to know what my outburst was about." She said, walking down the hall.

"Kinda." Scott said, following her. 

"And if tell you I don't want to talk about it?" Ororo said. 

"Jean said you'd say that." Scott said. 

Ororo froze. "What?" 

"Don't you trust me Ro?" 

Ororo frowned at him. "This isn't a matter of trust, Scott." 

"What's going on?" Jean asked. Ororo frowned at her. Jean closed her eyes, then opened them, crossed her arms and frowned at Scott. "I told you not to ask; it's private." She put her hand on Ororo's arm. "I'm sorry." 

Ororo nodded at Jean. Scott looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't press. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From that day forward, the easy going friendship the two had was strained. Scott began dating Jean and he and Ororo would never hang out without her. Ororo didn't mind. There were things in her past that were private. That she didn't feel ready to share with anyone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Years later she met him. She was flying over Wakanda after providing rain to a drought ridden part of Malawi. The jungles in Wakanda were so beautiful that she found herself flying low over the tree line. trying to glimpse something beneath the canopy. Ad glimpse she did. A shot sounded from the trees and a bullet flew up in front of her. She halted her flight. A second shot rang out and caught her in the shoulder. She grimaced as she floated down. It was probably a poacher attempting to shoot an innocent animal. She landed on one of the branches of a nearby tree, then gently began climbing down....and came face to face with the "animal" that was being hunted. 

It was a man in a black suit that was meant to emulate a big cat. His face was covered. He tilted his head, studying her curiously. Then grabbed her and pulled her over to his tree branch. Another shot rang out and a bullet flew by the place where Ororo had been standing. 

"Thank you." She said. Her Wakandan was limited, as there were few people outside of the country who spoke it, but she'd been fascinated by the place ever since she'd been young. She'd taught herself as much of the language as she could. Judging by the cat man's slight stiffening neck, he  seemed surprised by her mastery of his language. Then a voice from below hollered in English. 

"I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE PANTHER." The sound of the cocking of a shotgun sounded through the trees. "ENOUGH GAMES. COME AND FACE ME." 

The Panther held a finger to his lips. Then swung down, jumping from branch to branch with the agility and grace of the lethal animal he was dressed as. Ororo watched him go. Silently following him, she finally caught sight of the man with the shot gun. He was tall, pale and sweating; his white shirt stained yellow with sweat. One of his arms; the one holding the shotgun, appeared to be a metal claw. The panther stopped, about a 3 feet away from him, hiding in a branch almost directly above his head. The man with the shot gun whipped back and forth; his face reddening with a mixture of sunburn and anger. 

"Where are you, you sneaky sunofvabitch." He growled. Suddenly the panther sprang, tackling him to the ground. There was a struggle and the shotgun was knocked out of the other man's hands. There was a glint of something else; he had a knife. 

"Get out of the way." Ororo instructed the Panther. Though he had no reason to trust her, he did as she said. Ororo reached her uninjured arm up and summoned a bolt of lightning, directing it straight at the man's claw. His body jolted, then stilled. Ororo lowered her hands. The panther moved forward, reaching down and pressing a few fingers to the side of the man's neck. 

"He's not dead." Ororo said. "I know how to control how much lightning I direct. He's unconscious." She paused. "Sorry, you probably don't speak English." She paused and began again, stumbling over her words in Wakandan. The Panther watched her. Ororo broke off. 

"You speak well for an outsider." The Panther said. He stepped closer. "His name is Ulysses Klaue." He said, indicating the unconscious man. "He attempted to steal my country's vibrainium. He turned back and looked at her shoulder. "You are injured." 

Ororo looked at it. The bullet was still lodged in her arm and now that the adrenaline of flying and the fight had worn off, a lancing pain began in her arm.  "I don't suppose you know any good hospitals around here?" 

"In fact I do." He replied, pointing towards the east. "Journey about a kilometer in that direction. You will come upon help." He jumped and began climbing the nearest tree. 

"How do you know they'll be willing to help a stranger." Ororo's question stopped him. He looked back down at her. 

"I believe," his voice rumbled with amusement, "that they will be exceptionally receptive towards you." He then disappeared into the growth. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo wanted to fly back to the institute, but she feared the loss of blood would cause her to pass out during the flight back. She slowly flew back up and began moving in the direction the Panther had indicated. Unsure where she was going, she flew, hoping for any sign in the jungle below to tell her what she was supposed to be looking for. There was nothing but green, unending tress. Then suddenly, as if materializing out of nowhere; a large ebony statue of a panther rose out of the foggy jungle. 

She landed in front of it. Behind it, Ororo spotted a beautiful structure, built into the side of a mountain. She hesitated. It was beautiful, full of large windows and metal supports. She walked forward, coming upon the very grand entrance. It seemed to her that she was being watched on all sides; whoever lived here must be important. She gulped, why would they help her. The large door opened. 

"We've been expecting you." A tall woman in black with a closely shaved head said. "Follow me." Her tone brokered no argument. Ororo nodded, following her. The halls were sleek and modern, shining and clean. Ororo looked around in wonder, cluthing her shoulder and hoping she wouldn't get blood everywhere. 

"If you don't mind me asking." She said, following the woman through hallways and up stairs into an infirmary. "Where am I?"

The woman motioned to the bed and remained silent. Turning she left. A doctor came in and began examining her shoulder, but she didn't speak any English and when Ororo tried to talk to her in Wakandan, she giggled, probably amused by her accent. 

The door slid open again while the doctor was preparing to remove the bullet. A tall man in simple black clothes, embroidered with silver accents. When she caught sight of him, the doctor inclined her head and uttered a few words Ororo didn't recognize; this man was important. The man inclined his head then turned his attention to Ororo. 

"What is your name?" He asked. Ororo gulped and replied. 

"Ororo Munroe." 

"You are one of the Xmen, I believe." 

Ororo looked at him in shock. He smiled. "Though Wakanda is isolationist, I do believe in keeping myself informed of what transpires outside our borders." He reached out his hand. "I am T'Challa." 

"It is good to meet you." Ororo said. "I apologize for bleeding all over your home, but I was directed to come here by..." She trailed off. "It was you." 

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I am the Black Panther." He admitted. "And you, Ororo Munroe, are quite perceptive." 

"Well, the giant statue in front of your home did help." Ororo retorted. T'Challa chuckled. 

"You are welcome in my home as long as you wish to stay." He said. The door opened and the woman who'd showed her into the home came in. "This is my security chief, Samika. She will show you to your accommodations." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Where's Ororo?" Scott said coming into the professor's office. "She was supposed to be back 4 days ago." The professor frowned. 

"It is concerning." He agreed. "I haven't felt any distress from her, but I haven't attempted to make direct contact." He motioned for Scott to follow him. "We will use Cerebro." 

Scott fidgeted as the professor put the helmet on his head. As Cerebro whirled to life, he forced himself to remain calm. Ororo had to be alright; she was the most resourceful of any of the Xmen. She was strong. 

"She's been injured." 

A rush of guilt ran through Scott. He'd had a bad feeling about this mission, but hadn't gone with Ororo because he didn't want to upset Jean. 

"She's being cared for." Charles continued. "Oh...this is interesting." He smiled and took off the helmet. 

"Where is she?" Scott demanded. "Why aren't you trying to communicate with her?" 

"She's a bit busy at the moment." Charles said, looking up at Scott with amusement. "She's a personal guest of the king of Wakanda in the royal family's private residence." He chuckled. 

"What about her injuries?" Scott asked. "She needs medical care." 

"And she's received it." Charles replied. "Wakanda may not make contact with the outside world, but do not assume that it means they aren't as advanced as any industrialized country."  He chuckled. "In fact; I believe they might be more advanced then we even know." He rolled out, leaving Scott standing alone inside Cerebro. 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo returned 4 days later. Jean ran down the stairs and threw her arms around her. "We were so worried." She said. "Scott's been out of his mind." 

"Easy. I was shot in the shoulder." Ororo said, smiling. In fact it seemed to Scott, as he took her in from his place at the top of the stairs, that she was glowing. 

"So....tell me everything." Jean said, looping her arm through Ororo's and leading her up the stairs. "None of us have ever been to Wakanda." 

"It's..." Ororo's eyes grew distant; Scott felt a twisting wrench in his gut. "It's amazing." She said. "Hello Scott." She smiled. Both her and Jean were standing in front of him. He swallowed and nodded. 

"It's...it's good to see you home, Ororo." He said "The students were worried." He turned and walked away. 

The next few months, Ororo split her time between the Institute and Wakanda. Scott had never seen her so happy. The nightmares that occasionally plagued her for as long as he'd known her were gone.

Jean burst into the Danger Room. 

"Stop the simulation." She ordered. Scott frowned, but did as she said. 

"We'll pick up tomorrow." He said to the students. They filed out as Scott turned to Jean. She was bouncing and excitement radiated off her in waves. "What is it?" 

"Ororo's getting married." Jean said. "Oh Scott, isn't it wonderful? She wants all of us to come to Wakanda to be there." 

Scott forced a smile. "To who?" 

Jean scoffed. "T'Challa." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly." She said. "I'm going to go pack." She ran out, leaving Scott alone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo was sitting in her room in the palace. It was the night before the wedding and the Xmen had arrived a few hours previously. She looked over at the traditional Wakandan wedding dress and smiled. There was a knock on the door. 

"T'Challa." She said over her shoulder, an amused smile on her face. "It is supposedly bad luck to see a bride the night before." 

The door opened, then Scott walked in. "I'm not T'Challa." 

Ororo tried not to let her disappointment show as she smiled at him. "Scott." She stood. "What can I do for you." 

"Call off the wedding." Scott said. 

"What?' Ororo frowned. 

"I..." He hesitated. "You've only known him for 6 months, Ororo." 

Ororo crossed her arms. "And you don't trust my judgment?" It was meant to be a joke, but Scott's expression darkened and he looked away. "Scott, don't be ridiculous." 

He closed his eyes and sighed. Then shook his head. "How did I screw things up so bad?" 

"What are you talking about?" Ororo asked.

"When we were teenagers." He said. "You...after you had that nightmare I was...I was scared of you and I pushed and...I shouldn't have." He hung his head. "And Jean was there and she...she was willing to share everything with me. She didn't hide or hold back and I thought that's what love was supposed to be." He closed his eyes. "I was angry and confused and I thought that you not telling me something mean you didn't trust me, not that it might be difficult for you to share your past." He closed his eyes. "I was selfish and..." 

Ororo stepped back. "You're trying to tell me, that after all these years, you never once had a chance to right a wrong you made as a teenager?" 

"Ro" 

"Scott." She put a hand to her temple and walked away. "I don't want to hear this." 

"Ororo, wait." He grabbed her arm. She pulled it out of his grasp. A warning rumble of thunder sounded. Scott dropped it. 

"Go back to Jean." She said. "I'm in love with T'Challa." 

Scott looked at her sadly, then walked out. Ororo closed her eyes, walking out to the balcony. Gripping the stone rail, she breathed in the night air. "Are you alright my love?" She looked up at the balcony above hers and smiled. 

"Of course, T'Challa." she said. "Just some ancient history." She said. Stepping up onto the rail she flew up so she was eye level with him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She melted against him, the air around them stilling. 

"Would you like to tell me about it?" He asked as he pulled away. Ororo searched his eyes; there was no accusation, no malice. She knew he wouldn't press if she said no. But she didn't want to begin her marriage with secrets. 

"I believe I would." She said. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You look beautiful." Jean breathed. as she helped Ororo into her dress. Ororo's smile was strained. She couldn't keep what had happened the night before from her friend. 

"Jean I -" 

"I know." Jean said. Ororo raised an eyebrow. "I've always known. I am psychic." 

"Why haven't you left him, then?" Ororo asked. 

"The same reason he hasn't left me." Jean replied. "What we have is comfortable, honest." She sighed. "It might not make sense to you. I see how you look at T'Challa and the way he looks at you, but...not all of us are lucky enough to meet someone who loves us as completely as we love them." 

Ororo smiled, grasping Jean's hands. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't look for it." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seated next to T'Challa on the throne, she knew that Jean was right; she was lucky. She smiled up over at the man next to her. He raised her hand to his lips. "My Queen." 

"My king." 


End file.
